


Cashing In

by WithDemonWings



Series: Pummelson [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Multi, Needy!Kurt, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithDemonWings/pseuds/WithDemonWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Barbra-Vention. Puck makes good on his debt to Kurt and spends the night with Blaine and Kurt, all night, in various positions and combinations.<br/>Sex. A lot of it. They are all about 17... hence the underage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cashing In

**Author's Note:**

> There is a brief mention of rape, on Puck's part from when he was in juvie, but it's not graphic.

‘Why are you so nervous?’ Kurt asked as he looked up from the assignment he was working on.

Blaine sighed as he made another circuit around Kurt’s room. ‘Because, it’s Puck. I don’t know if I trust him, I mean I like him and I want to do this with him, but he just didn’t seem like a guy who would want a guy, or guys.’

‘Don’t worry, he’s been staring at me in practice and he was checking you the last time we were all together,’ Kurt offered, closing the books he’d been using. ‘I know he’s not a klutz but he’s _always_ colliding into you.’

Before Blaine could form another protest the doorbell rang.

Kurt beamed, ‘see, I told you he would come.’ Both Kurt and Blaine headed upstarts to answer the door.

Kurt had the house to himself for the night, since Finn was out with Rachel, Sam and Mercedes and Carole and Burt had gone on a weekend getaway.

‘Noah,’ Kurt greeted warmly, letting the other boy into the house.

‘I…’ Puck started before he suddenly just smirked and pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing him hungrily as he groped that firm ass. Kurt moaned into the kiss, pressing himself into the hard body in front of him.

‘That’s hot,’ Blaine stated suddenly, causing a flushed Kurt to pull away from Puck, who swiftly pulled the shortest boy into his arms for his own kiss.

Kurt and Blaine seemed to moan in unison as Kurt tried to become one with the other two.

‘This is what you wanted?’ Puck asked, pulling away from Blaine slowly. Both Kurt and Blaine nodded.

‘Downstairs,’ Kurt panted, squeezing the significant bulge in Puck’s pants, before pulling them both to his room.

Blaine was hesitant, ‘you don’t have to, if you don’t, I mean I know you aren’t exactly-’

‘Hey,’ Puck gently cupped Blaine’s face with his free hand, ‘if I didn’t want this I wouldn’t have assaulted you both when I came in here. I may have never been with other guys before, but you and Kurt just do something to me. You get me more excited than any girl ever has.’

Kurt grinned, and began to tug Puck and Blaine to his room.

Puck watched as Kurt pulled Blaine into a hungry kiss. Puck’s hands flitted over the two boys wanting to touch and watch and be a part of them-with them.

The pair stumbled to the bed, somehow pulling Puck with them, and they all fell into a tangle of limbs as they landed on the immaculate bed.

Surprisingly it was Puck who pulled away from them, ‘are you both sure you want to do this? I mean aren’t you both virgins?’

‘Oh, we’re very sure,’ Kurt replied in a purr that went straight to Puck’s cock as he took Puck’s hand, placing it over his already hard cock.

‘And our Kurt is very much a ravenous cock whore,’ Blaine offered with a grin.

With a needy whimper, Kurt was suddenly pulling at Puck’s pants, trying to free his cock.

‘Oh, fuck,’ Puck moaned as Kurt’s hot mouth engulfed him almost to the root in the first go.

Blaine could only watch with a knowing smirk, stroking his cock languidly, as Kurt tried to suck Puck’s brain out through his cock.

Unnoticed by Puck, who was so lost in the wonder of Kurt’s mouth that he was all but fucking it, Blaine’s hand was working its way into Kurt’s pants to play with the plug that had been nestled in that tight heat almost all day.

As Kurt swallowed Puck completely, a feat that even Santana had to practice at, Blaine pushed the plug deeper into Kurt, hitting that special spot inside him and causing him to moan around Puck’s cock.

Puck didn’t have any time to cry out a warning as he suddenly exploded into Kurt’s mouth and down his throat and he swallowed! Not even Santana swallowed.

Puck collapsed into a boneless heap as Blaine pulled Kurt into a hungry kiss, and Puck was sure that they were sharing him.

Fuck, it was hotter than that one time with Santana and Brittany.

As he recovered, he watched the pair avidly as they tore at each other’s clothing and somehow, Kurt had ended up completely naked, and all that creamy, pale skin that covered lean hard muscles called to Puck like a siren, while Blaine remained clothed, his shirt hung open as his pants hung precariously on his hips.

Who knew the teen was hiding all that muscle under that dorky uniform?

Blaine forced Kurt to bend over, his chest pressed against the bed as he kicked apart Kurt’s legs, taking the bottle of lube that had materialized in Kurt’s hand, he slicked his cock and Kurt’s ass, pulling the plug out of Kurt, who whimpered at the loss.

He gave Puck a wicked grin as he shoved himself into Kurt.

Kurt’s cry was one of pure bliss, ‘Fuck, yes!’

Puck’s cock twitched to life as Kurt moaned a litany of “Yesfuckharderfaster”.

He hadn’t ever seen Kurt so wild - in any capacity.  He was normally so controlled, except for maybe when he sang, but that didn’t come anywhere near this creature that was clutching the bedspread so tightly that his knuckles were white as he pushed back against the cock inside him.

Kurt continued the rather melodic “fuckyesharderfaster” as Blaine stiffened before wrapping his hand, and shirt, around Kurt’s, until now, neglected cock. As he gave it several tugs, he pulled Kurt up against his chest for an awkward kiss. Kurt fairly exploded as he called out Blaine’s name as Blaine buried himself in Kurt’s neck, biting down hard.

The pair collapsed onto the bed, Blaine falling to the side to not land on Kurt, but Kurt whimpered at the loss as Blaine slipped out.

After a moment they glanced up Puck, who was absently stroking his own reawakening cock. ‘Looks like someone enjoyed the show,’ Blaine announced with a grin.

‘Damn it, Blaine! What did I tell you about using your shirt?’ Kurt scolded, glaring at the offending garment.

Blaine just chuckled. ‘I’ll go get a damp cloth and rinse this out,’ he offered, giving Kurt a quick peck. He left a trail of clothing as he shed his on the way to the bathroom.

With an exasperated sigh and an exaggerated eye roll, Kurt turned his attention to Puck and crawled up the bed.

‘You are wearing far too much clothing,’ he announced, before he began to strip Puck of his cumbersome clothing.

When Blaine returned, he found Kurt in Puck’s lap, his cock buried deep in Kurt’s ass. He moaned and grabbed his own rapidly hardening cock as he watched the pair kiss while Kurt rocked languidly on Puck’s cock. Blaine grinned; he was very familiar with Kurt’s second round ride.

‘We should probably talk before this goes any farther,’ Blaine suggested as he returned with a damp cloth that he’d been planning to use on Kurt.

Kurt whimpered, ‘I don’t wanna,’ he curled into Puck, much like a giant cat. It didn’t help that Puck was “petting” him as he rubbed his back, and he wasn’t sure but he thought that Kurt was purring.

‘Yeah, he does that,’ Blaine offered as he settled next to them. Kurt surprised Puck but taking Blaine’s hand and holding it to his chest. There was so much between the other boys that he was beginning to wonder why he was there.

‘Have you ever been with another guy?’ Blaine asked, getting right to the point as he watched Kurt play with his hand.

Puck didn’t know if he should be relieved or not. That was a difficult question to answer, because he had been with other guys before, just the way they wanted to know hadn’t been voluntary. He sighed, ‘I have, not many, but I have. I didn’t have sex with any of them, we mostly just fooled around, kissing, hand jobs, that kind of thing. But in juvie some guys decided to break in the new kid. I couldn’t sit properly for almost 2 weeks. It’s part of why I was released early.’

Kurt whimpered and tried to pull away from Puck, ‘I’m so sorry, Noah!’

But Puck wouldn’t let Kurt go, ‘no, you get to stay, I know you’re not like those guys,’ he thrust up into Kurt, hitting that bundle of nerves on the first try. And Kurt settled back onto Puck’s cock.

‘I don’t mind this, topping, because fuck you are the hottest, horniest bottom ever and you’re tighter than a virgin and twice as hot,’ he stated, causing Blaine to laugh as Kurt scowled at him. He looked like he wanted to say something but Puck wouldn’t let him.

‘I’d rather not have anything near my ass, since it still kind of aches in bad weather, if that’s okay,’ he added almost shyly.

Blaine reached up with his free hand to cup Puck’s cheek before leaning up to kiss him gently before Kurt did the same.

‘Of course it is, I very much prefer being filled and Blaine goes either way,’ Kurt offered.

Puck simply raised an eyebrow in surprise.

‘What?’ Kurt asked defensively, as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

‘Nothing, it’s just that you’ve got my cock up your ass, and you’re coherent,’ Puck replied with a grin.

‘Oh, that’s an awfully big word for you, Puckerman,’ Kurt teased.

‘I’ll show you a big word,’ Puck growled playfully as he rolled them over so he could thrust into Kurt with enough force to rock the bed.

‘Fuck yes!’ Kurt cried out as one hand clutched at Puck’s arm and the other grabbed for Blaine.

‘Get him on his stomach,’ Blaine half suggested, half ordered. Puck had no idea that being ordered around could turn him on, but his cock seemed to grow even harder at the gentle command.

Kurt whimpered, and wrapped himself around Puck as he pulled back. ‘No, please,’ he begged as his ass clinched rhythmically around Puck.

‘You’ll like it,’ Blaine stated, swatting at Kurt’s ass.

Kurt immediately let go of Puck, and Puck’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

‘You won’t stay empty for long, love,’ Blaine said, kissing Kurt’s pouting lips.

Kurt rolled himself onto his knees, wiggling his ass enticingly at Puck, who eagerly slid back inside that welcoming heat.

Blaine positioned himself in front of Kurt and he hungrily swallowed the offered cock down without any instruction.

‘Fuck,’ Blaine moaned, running a hand through Kurt’s dishevelled hair.

Puck had to admit, he liked it when Kurt wasn’t so put together and looked thoroughly debauched.

He pounded into Kurt’s ass, hitting his prostate with every other thrust as Blaine got lost in Kurt’s mouth. He was so lost in fact that when Kurt slid a slicked finger into his ass, he gave a bellow and jerked violently, unloading into Kurt’s mouth. Blaine had to catch himself on one arm as he slipped from Kurt’s mouth and went boneless.

‘Damn it Kurt,’ he scolded weakly, before Kurt pulled him into a kiss, his fingers still playing with Blaine’s ass. Blaine shifted to give Kurt better access.

‘You have to have his cock!’ Kurt insisted. ‘It feels so damn good!’ And wasn’t that just an ego boost?

Puck smirked as he watched as Kurt impaled himself on Blaine’s cock and rolled them so that he was under Blaine; he was holding the other boy open for Puck.

‘Are you ready?’ he asked, running his hand down that smooth back to cup a perfect globe, his fingers ghosting over Blaine’s hole.

Blaine moaned and pushed back against the hand, ‘just do it already.’

And holy fuck! Blaine was even tighter than Kurt.

‘You’re going to fucking kill me,’ he moaned as he dropped his head to Blaine’s back.

‘Fantastic, you can die later, now you need to _move_ , damn it!’

Kurt had a tight grip on the bars of his headboard as he simply let Blaine and Puck do all the work, the pair above him had somehow found a rhythm and it was beating his, and Blaine’s, prostate mercilessly.

He loved it.

And then he had a sudden stroke of brilliance. At least, he thought it was.

He suddenly clinched the muscles in his ass as he surged up and sank his teeth into Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine cried out in surprise as the pain blossomed in his shoulder as fireworks went off in his head. His whole body contracted and the tight channel that sheathed Puck’s cock had a vice-like grip on it and Puck didn’t last much longer as he exploded into Blaine.

‘Damn, Kurt, what was that about?’ Blaine asked as he and Puck untangled themselves and Puck reached for clothes.

‘I want you both in me,’ Kurt stated taking a cloth from Puck to wipe Blaine clean.

Puck and Blaine shared a concerned look. They both knew what he meant but that didn’t mean they couldn’t play stupid.

‘But, we’ve both been inside you,’ Puck said as he wiped Kurt off.

Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes, ‘you are both not that dense,’ he stated sitting against the headboard. ‘I want to be double penned,’ he stated bluntly.

Puck and Blaine did that look thing again, and Kurt huffed, ‘look, I’ve been thoroughly fucked by both of you, I’ve had toys up my ass that are bigger than either of you. I love that stretch, that _burn_. I can’t explain it, but it just, it feels so fucking good…. Please, can we just try?’ he finished turning giant, pleading eyes to Puck and Blaine.

Blaine caved first, ‘we can try, but as soon as it gets to be too much, you tell us and we’ll pull out.’

Kurt bounced and clapped before launching himself at his boyfriend, ‘thank you! Thank you! Thank you!’

‘But first, we should probably eat something,’ Blaine suggested as he extracted himself from his boyfriend-turned-octopus.

‘I’m not hungry,’ he stated with a pout just as his stomach gave a loud gurgle, causing Puck and Blaine to laugh.

‘You’re lucky I made a chicken dish yesterday,’ Kurt stated with a glare, before he grabbed his robe and stormed up the stairs.

‘He’s not…’ Puck trailed off as he glanced up at the ceiling.

‘No, he’s just not a fan of having to do things like eat and sleep and stuff when he’s having a good time.’

Several minutes, and a trip to the bathroom for each of them later, Kurt reappeared, dropping the robe to the floor and crawling back onto his bed.

‘That’ll take at least 45 minutes, that’s more than enough time.’

‘Kurt,’ Blaine started a warning note in his voice.

‘Please Blaine,’ Kurt pleaded, straddling his lap and rubbing against him. ‘I just want to feel you both inside me, if only for a couple of minutes.’

Blaine sighed, and Puck was glad he’d stayed out of it. He desperately wanted to be aligned against Blaine in Kurt’s ass.

‘Fine, if it hurts too much, or you don’t like it, then we stop.’

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine again before launching himself at Puck.

‘You so won’t regret this,’ he stated, but neither Blaine nor Puck knew who he was talking to or what he was talking about.

Blaine swatted at Puck’s thigh, ‘up against the pillows,’ he stated. ‘You’re bigger than I am.’

‘You’re dominating and you’re so pushy, I have no idea how you work,’ Puck stated, even as he moved into position.

‘Because, we’re dominating and pushy about the same things,’ Kurt stated as he crawled up Puck to position himself over Puck. After coating him in lube, Blaine helped Puck guide himself into Kurt.

‘Distract him,’ Blaine instructed as he moved to focus on Kurt’s ass. He needed to stretch him in order for him to accommodate his girth.

Kurt cried out as Blaine slid two slicked fingers into him. Blaine immediately pulled them out again, worried.

‘Damn it, Blaine! Put them back in!’ Kurt demanded, rocking on Puck’s cock.

Puck groaned, ‘that was, damn, that was something else. I’ve done a lot of things…’ he trailed off, not wanting to remind himself or them of how much of a whore he’d been.

‘You’re not a whore,’ Kurt said softly, kissing him affectionately. Puck marvelled at how well Kurt could read him.

As Blaine worked to stretch Kurt, who would whimper every now and again, Puck and Kurt shared a long, languid kiss; mapping out mouths and tasting throats and chests.

Damn, Kurt’s mouth shouldn’t be legal.

Blaine had three fingers in Kurt, and Puck didn’t know how much longer he could last.

‘Damn, Blaine!’ Puck moaned, wrenching his mouth away from Kurt’s nipple.

‘Just fuck me already you prudish bastard!’ Kurt swore, causing Puck to chuckle and Blaine to glare at them.

Kurt howled; there was no other word for it, as Blaine, oh so slowly, eased into his already stretched hole.

Puck closed his eyes and thought of the mailman, while Blaine had a hand wrapped around the base of his cock. There was no need to ruin this for Kurt because one of them came too early.

Kurt however was chanting, ‘Fuck! Yes! More!’ and Puck had to hold his hips still.

Finally, finally! Blaine was buried in Kurt, right along with Puck and it was taking everything in Blaine to just not pull out and pound into Kurt.

Kurt had grown quiet as Puck rubbed his arms and Puck and Blaine shared a concerned glance.

‘Kurt?’ Puck spoke softly, not wanting to startle the teen.

‘Tell the asshat behind me that he better fucking _move_ before I castrate him here and now!’

Puck chuckled and Blaine pulled out of Kurt, only the thrust back in and, despite the surprising number of orgasms the three teens had had, none of them lasted very long.

Puck was first, between the tight heat of Kurt’s well used channel and the constant friction of Blaine’s cock against his own, he cursed in lieu of calling out a name and flooded Kurt’s channel.

Kurt was next, unable to take the battering to his prostate and being stretched so much, he finally just exploded, coating both himself and Puck.

Blaine cried out, ‘Purt,’ as he flooded Kurt’s channel, unable to decide between Puck and Kurt.

The three lay in a panting heap of sweaty limbs.

Kurt groaned and immediately Blaine was at attention as Puck simply let Kurt comeback to himself.

‘Are you okay?’ Blaine asked, cupping Kurt’s cheek softly, only to find that Kurt was asleep.

Puck chuckled, ‘why don’t you take him, and I’ll go check on that food, before it burns.’ Puck offered as Blaine pulled out of Kurt, causing him to moan in disappointment. Puck rolled them and slipped from Kurt too, Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms as Puck pulled on a pair of sleep pants from one of Kurt’s drawers before heading upstairs.

When he came back with three plates of food, he found the pair curled up, watching TV; both wearing a pair of pants similar to the one’s Puck had on.

‘A little help would’ve been nice,’ Puck grumbled good-naturedly.

‘You had everything covered,’ Blaine replied with a grin, accepting two plates from Puck, who gingerly joined the two on the bed. ‘Besides, Tiger here needed some help to the bathroom.’

‘Shut up and get me a drink,’ Kurt glared at Blaine who only laughed at him, but got three drinks out of the small fridge that was beside Kurt’s bed, that Puck hadn’t even noticed.

When they finished eating, Blaine brought the plates up to the dishwasher and Puck routed through the DVD’s for something to watch.

He whistled at the collection, it was fairly extensive and had a little bit of everything. It wasn’t just limited to musical’s and romantic comedies like Puck had initial thought, making him feel like an idiot and wanting to get to know both boys better.

He picked up Lucky Number Slevin and loaded it into the player as Kurt set everything else up.

‘Where are you going?’ Kurt asked when Puck went to move to the couch.

‘I just a thought, that…’ he trailed off at the looks that the other two were giving him.

Kurt at him, but it was ruined by Blaine trying not to laugh, ‘you’ve just filled me, from both ends I might add, with your cock and cum so forgive me for wanting to cuddle with you.’

Puck grinned, it wasn’t common knowledge but he was a huge cuddle slut. No one ever really stayed long enough to find out, except for maybe Santana and Brittany.

He practically bounced onto the bed and joined them, causing Blaine to laugh out right.

Barely five minutes into the movie, Kurt was snoring softly and Blaine and Puck had turned the sound low and were just quietly talking.

‘I’d like to try bottoming,’ Puck suddenly blurted.

‘You don’t have, it’s not for everyone,’ Blaine insisted.

‘I know, but I’d like to try, you and Tiger seemed to enjoy it… and I trust you to stop if I don’t want… if I ask you to,’ Puck said, his eyes not leaving Blaine’s.

Blaine nodded, knowing that determination he found in Puck because he’d seen it in Kurt so often.

‘If you still want to when Kurt wakes, we will,’ he offered.

Puck gave Blaine a small smile, before pulling the other boy in for a kiss.

It was well past the Kansas City Shuffle that they all slowly blinked awake.

Or rather Blaine did, Puck’s eyes snapped open as that familiar mouth engulfed his cock.

After a trip to the bathroom, Blaine joined Kurt at Puck’s cock and his head dropped onto the pillows as he gripped both teens by the hair.

He jerked when he felt a lone finger at his entrance, but with that odd purr of his, Kurt kissed a trail up Puck’s stomach and chest. He kissed Puck hungrily, letting Puck dominate the kiss as he played with the nipple ring.

‘Noah want’s to try bottoming. He wants to know what it’s like, how it’s supposed to be, since you seem so eager to do it… there has to be some pleasure in it… right?’ Blaine explained to Kurt with a smirk.

‘I’m proud of you Noah,’ Kurt offered kissing Puck sweetly, something flared in Puck that he couldn’t name but quickly forgot about as Kurt teased his nipples, Blaine focused on Puck’s cock and opening him up for his cock.

Puck moaned as Blaine found that bundle of nerves inside him, ‘damn it! I need more!’ he blurted.

Both Kurt and Blaine pulled away, ‘you sure?’ Blaine asked, rubbing Puck’s trembling thighs.

Puck nodded, ‘but, I know it’s not your favourite thing, but would… I’d rather it was Kurt,’ Puck admitted, his blush going to the tips of his ears, down his neck to his chest.

‘I’d be honoured to, Noah,’ Kurt leaned over, and kissed Puck, this one was different from all the other ones, though Puck couldn’t figure out why.

‘Front or back?’ Kurt asked as he pulled away.

‘Just like this,’ Puck replied grabbing Kurt’s ass cheeks, and squeezing. Kurt was nestled between Puck’s legs; he fit there like he belonged there. With one last kiss, Kurt pulled away and sat on his heels, lining himself up with Puck’s entrance.

He was slow and gentle, rocking his way into Puck, and fuck, it was so different from the last time already.

‘How you doing?’ Kurt asked softly, and Puck’s eyes flew open, he hadn’t realized that he’d closed them.

‘I think I kind of get it now,’ he replied, squirming under Kurt.

‘Just wait,’ Kurt replied, cryptically.

Kurt pulled out and thrust in ever so slowly.

‘Fuck, Hummel, faster!’ Puck moaned. The torturous slow pace that Kurt was using was killing Puck.

Kurt smirked, adjusted his hips and slammed into Puck, hitting his prostate and causing Puck to see stars.

Suddenly Kurt stilled, and Puck glanced up to find Blaine behind Kurt, who was leaning over him.

And then Kurt was battering Puck’s prostate and Puck had no idea which way was up and all he could do was hold on for the ride.

Puck felt a hand wrap around his cock, he had no idea whose it was, or which one whispered, ‘Come, Noah,’ but he did, hard and he was pretty sure he blacked out because he didn’t remember the other two crying out their completions.

~*~

When Puck woke, he was surrounded by the other two, almost like they were trying to keep him with them. He opted to stay; it was nice to pretend he belonged, if only for a little while.

~*~

They reluctantly parted ways on Saturday. Blaine had Warbler practice at Dalton that he could _not_ miss and Puck had to look after his little sister.

Blaine and Kurt shared a glance, ‘you know, if you want we could make this a more permanent thing…’ Kurt offered, leaning comfortable on Blaine.

‘I…’ Puck stared at them, were they insane? The three of them would never work. It was a fun night… but would it really work? He offered them both an apologetic look, ‘I have to go. I’m sorry.’ He blurted before bolting for his truck.

Kurt sighed as he closed the door, but Blaine cupped his face gently, ‘hey, none of that. Let him think about it, you did sort of spring it on him.’

‘I know, it’s just that last night was so… I don’t think I’ll spring a sudden erection for a couple of days, but it was so worth it,’ he grinned devilishly.

‘You’ll be ready for a round of phone sex tonight, I can already tell,’ Blaine stated, pulled Kurt in for one last kiss before he had to leave. They both spent the rest of the weekend trying to not think of Puck.

~*~

Puck was furious, the only thing he’d accomplish all damn weekend were sketches of Kurt and Blaine.

He had thought of nothing but Kurt’s offer; the three of them together.

Like that was even legal.

But fuck, he wanted it! He had a choice, which he hadn’t had in juvie or with Lauren or Quinn or pretty much everything else in his life. They were letting him choose and that, more than anything, told him how much they actually cared about him. Because, even if no one had said it last night, they did.

He could have it, if he wanted, and they had both looked hopeful as Kurt made the offer. They wanted him. And he wanted them, badly.

~*~

Puck growled in frustration, causing several firsties to run; he’d spent all damn morning looking for Kurt to talk to him, to kiss him, to fuck him stupid, to accept, but he couldn’t find him.

He finally found the brunet in the lunchroom, with Mercedes and the other Gleeks.

He didn’t care that pretty much the entire school was watching as he strode up to Kurt, expecting him to do something violent, no doubt.

The last thing they expected Noah Puckerman to do was kiss Kurt Hummel, hungrily and on the lips, with a generous amount of tongue.

They ignored the cat-calls and cries of disgust and explanations and Puck looked directly into Kurt’s eyes, ‘I’m sorry I ran, I just, I guess I was half expecting it to be only one night and when you… Yes. A thousand times, yes,’ he stated with a small grin.

Kurt fairly beamed at the jock, before pulling him into another one of those fiery kisses.

~*~

Unnoticed by them, the entire school was staring at them.

Brittany was clapping and going on about dolphins and sharks, while Finn stared at the pair in confusion. Mike was trying to count out enough money to cover the bet he’d made with a smug Sam. Tina and Lauren were taking several pictures, as were several other students. Rachel was contently eating her salad with an irritatingly smug expression on her face. Artie watched Quinn run from the room, almost in tears, before going back to the kissing pair and Santana and Mercedes were having a heated argument.

‘No! Just no, Jones. They are clearly happy, just leave them be.’

‘But what about Blaine?’ Mercedes protested. Kurt was cheating on Blaine, with Puck, in the open. It wasn’t going to end well.

‘What about the hobbit?’ Santana asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

‘I just sent him a picture,’ Lauren announced.

‘Hey, me too!’ Tina added, with a grin. ‘What? He wanted them.’ She stated, going back to her photography.

Lauren levelled her own glare at Mercedes, ‘Anderson think’s they’re pretty friggin’ hot together, so you best take it up with him.’ She stated before turning back to the pair that was still going at it.

She gave a soft, sad smile. This was why she had broken up with Puck. He wasn’t hers.


End file.
